


Movie Night (Betty Cooper x Reader)

by onegayastronaut



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegayastronaut/pseuds/onegayastronaut
Summary: Requested by anon: Could you do a Betty x Reader where R is going over to Betty’s for a movie date and it’s just so cute and fluffy but Alice keeps coming in and ruining the moment





	Movie Night (Betty Cooper x Reader)

Betty had been planning this for ages. Of course, Vee had helped her out in making this the perfect night with a large order from Pops and the right lighting. You had been dating her for the past few months, and Betty was not about to let this night be ruined by anything other than a make-out session.

Walking you to school has become a tradition for you as a couple. Betty would walk over to your house in the morning, and you two would hold hands as you made your way to school. Even though she liked to make it seem as if she’s the protective girlfriend, you knew full well that Betty loved it when you held her close. Whenever she walked with you, she could finally let her walls down and just be herself.

Right when you got into school and walked to your locker, you noticed Veronica standing next to where you usually stopped. “What’s up Veronica?”

“Not much. What are you doing here?”

“What? I can’t see the love of my best friend’s life?” Seeing the apologetic expression on your face, Veronica quickly added, “It’s okay, (Y/N). I was just here to tell you to have fun with Betty here tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

Veronica gasped as she looked over at Betty. “You haven’t told her yet, B?”

“Told me what?”

“Thanks for ruining the surprise, V.” Betty swatted at Veronica’s arm as the dark-haired beauty skipped away. “I was planning on telling you later today, but I had planned a movie night for us today. Veronica helped me decorate, which is probably why she is so excited to see your reaction to the news.”

“That’s so sweet of you, Betty. You didn’t have to go through all that trouble for me.”

“I wanted to do it for you. We can go over to my house after we make our usual stop at Pop’s, and spend the rest of the night with each other.”

“Sounds good to me, babe.” Giving Betty a kiss before class was always the best start to your day, and it seemed like the bell rang on cue to interrupt your make-out session.

The school day seemed like it took forever to get through. All you could think about was cuddling up to Betty with a blanket. You didn’t have the heart to say that you had already watched most of the movies that she had chosen, but you didn’t mind because that meant you could concentrate on just being with Betty.

After what seemed to be an age and a half, the school day finally ended. Betty was waiting for you beside your locker as usual, and the two of you walked hand in hand towards Pops. Pop always gave you free milkshakes because you helped him with accounting, and you got out your homework. Your parents allowed you to spend as much time as you wanted with Betty as long as you kept your grades up, and keeping up with homework was a part of that. Betty usually took this time to cuddle up next to you and get whatever work that was piling up on her desk done. Things usually got pretty quiet, but it was a good kind of quiet because you got to spend time with Betty.

It took a few hours for you to get everything done, and you walked with Betty to her house. Betty always smelled good, and you couldn’t help but pull her closer as you were walking. You could tell that Betty loved just walking with you, and you two walked slightly quicker to her house so you could cuddle for real.

Once you got to her house, the first thing that both of you noticed was the fact that the living room light was on. “Is that your mom?”

“Yeah, but she was supposed to be working late today. I don’t know why she’s home so early.”

As you got to the door, you became more and more nervous. Alice had always intimidated you, and you weren’t prepared to come across her today. The door opened before Betty had time to take out her keys.

“Hello, Betty. I see you’ve brought your little girlfriend with you. Is that why there are all those ridiculous decorations up in your room?”

“Yes, mom. And this isn’t ‘my little girlfriend’, her name is (Y/N). I wanted to do something special for her tonight.” Betty led you by the hand towards her room as you gave Alice a little smile.

Standing outside of her room, Betty forced you to close your eyes. As she led you into her room, you opened your eyes and gave a little gasp. “Betty! You didn’t have to go through all of this trouble.”

“Yes, I did. You always make me feel special, and it was about time I did something for you.”

You and Betty finally settled down on her bed, and Betty leaned her head on your stomach as she flipped through the movies that are available. Already sleepy, you slowly threaded your fingers through Betty’s golden hair. You hadn’t felt this peaceful in a really long time, and you could tell that Betty felt the same.

This moment was promptly destroyed by a creak from the door. Within seconds, Alice had made her way into the room, glaring at the bed suspiciously.

“What are you two doing?”

“What the hell, Mom? We’re just going to watch a movie!”

“Oh, is that all? Well, isn’t that just teenage talk for wanting to do something more during the movie?”

“Mom! Stop it!”

“Fine, I’ll get out of your hair for now. Just know that I will be listening very carefully to what’s going on in this room.” And without further explanation of her behavior, Alice abruptly marched out and closed the door.

Betty let out an irritated sigh and continued looking for a movie. “I’m sorry my mom’s like that. She has done that to pretty much everyone that I know, so don’t take it too personally.” She finally seemed to settle “Back To the Future”, and popped the CD into her computer.

“Don’t worry babe. I wouldn’t have you or your family any other way.” You kissed the top of her head as the movie started. Betty moved only to turn the lights off in the room.

Just as the two of you got settled, you saw the door move to reveal Alice’s head peeking around the corner. Seeing that the two of you were indeed watching a movie instead of fooling around, Alice slid back into the living room without a sound.

It was going to be a peaceful night for you and your girlfriend.


End file.
